Le lac étincelant
by Meltychro
Summary: Quand l'équipe 7 passe une nuit dehord en rentrant de mission et que les sentiments se dévoilent ... [yaoi][sasunaru][1ere fic][finie]
1. Le lac

**Titre : **Le lac étincelant.

**Autatrice : **ba … moi ? (Sinon ya le profil ... :p)

**Disclamer : **bon ne tournons pas autour du pot ... ils sont pas à moi ! T.T

**Couple : **SasuNaru

**Notes :** C'est ma première fic n.n soyez pas trop méchant ! (en fait 2eme mais 1ere a être terminée)

- paroles

(mes coms si yen a)

'pensées personnages '

et enfin dsl pour les fautes n.n'

°OooO°

L'équipe n°7 composée actuellement de : Uzumaki Naruto, le ninja le plus turbulent du village, amoureux de Sakura ; Sasuke Uchiha, descendant de la ligné des Uchiha, froid et distant ; Sakura Haruno, intelligente et folle amoureuse de Sasuke, et Kakashi Hatake leur sensei était en mission pour Konoha. Elle consistait à amener des papiers à Suna. Ce moment ils étaient tous sur le chemin du retour, en forêt ; il fallait préparer le camp pour dormir ce soir :

- Cet endroit est paaarfais ! Vous trouvez pas ?

- OUI ! Tu as raison Sakura-chan ! Tu es très douée pour trouver de tels endroits !

- Cet endroit me semble bien aussi. Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?

- … Si vous l'dites …

Ledit endroit formait un cercle d'herbes entouré d'arbres, ça ressemblait à une clairière en beaucoup plus petite. Elle était située près d'une petite rivière mais sans être trop proche non plus pour ne pas gêner les animaux qui viendraient se désaltérer.

Kakashi répartit les tâches entre ses élèves :

- Naruto et Sasuke allez chercher du bois pour le feu, Sakura tu iras chercher de l'eau à la rivière, pendant que moi je monterai les tentes.

- OK ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Sakura en même temps.

- …, se contenta de répondre Sasuke

Sakura et les garçons n'allaient pas dans la même direction. Sasuke et Naruto étaient arrivés au pied d'un arbre où gisaient de nombreuses branches à terre. Le brun s'en contenta mais le blond voulu « frimer » un peu et monta dans l'arbre. Il s'apprêtait à attraper une branche quand il glissa sur de la mousse. Sasuke réagit à temps, et se glissa sous Naruto pour le réceptionner mais l'atterrissage se fit un peu dur ...

- aïe ! aïe ! aïe ! ça fait m… Sasuke ?

- … ça te dérangerait de bouger ? T'es lourd et …

Naruto aperçut comment il était tombé, il s'était étaler de tout son long sur Sasuke. A en juger par la couleur qu'avait pris Naruto et Sasuke cette situation devait être embarrassante.

Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le pu !

- Pff ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ! Baka ! Faut toujours que tu te ramasses à chaque fois ! Heureusement que je suis là pour te récupérer ! Dobe !

Naruto fut blessé par cette réflexion, pour la première fois il s'était senti mal quand le brun l'avait rabaissé. Il ne réagit pas comme d'habitude, il baissa la tête :

- Non … j-je ne …

Sasuke remarqua que le blond était troublé, il décida de ne pas en rajouter.

- On va retourner au camps on a assez de bois pour cette nuit.

- Oui ...

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, trois tentes étaient montées : une pour Kakashi, une pour Sakura et une pour Sasuke et Naruto.

- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je dois partager une tente avec Sasuke !

- Tout simplement parce que moi je suis sensei j'ai donc le droit dans avoir une pour moi, ensuite Sakura et une fille donc elle ne va pas dormir avec vous et enfin je n'ai pas les moyens de planter une quatrième tente !

- Mouais, mais je ne suis pas convaincu pour autant !

- Comme nous n'avons rien à faire de spécial, je vous laisse quartier libre ... mais ne vous éloigner pas trop tout de même !

- Cool !

Sakura qui avait trouvé un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets en allant chercher de l'eau, s'éclipsa prendre un bain, Kakashi s'arma d'un kunai et alla vers la rivière, sûrement pour pêcher leurs dîner, tandis que les deux autres ninjas allèrent se promener chacun de leur côté.

Naruto marchait lentement en regardant le sol et traînant les pieds. Il releva la tête quand il perçut un bruit d'eau, accéléra sur vingt mètres et déboucha sur une cascade qui se jetait dans un lac. L'eau était pure et sa couleur frôlait l'azur. Au bord ce n'était pas très profond et on pouvait apercevoir le fond couvert de galets. Le blond ne résista pas à l'envie de si baigner. L'eau n'était pas froide au contraire elle était douce. Naruto était si détendu qu'il s'assoupit mais une voix le réveilla ... :

- Je vois que tu as trouver un bon coin, dobe ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Je sais pas je l'ai trouvé par hasard, je me promenais ! Tu ... veux venir te baigner ?

Sasuke fut assez surpris par cette question mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- ... pourquoi pas ...

Il entreprit de se mettre en caleçon, comme Naruto. Ce dernier malgré lui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, pour ne pas se trahir il plongea sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface Sasuke était dans le lac, sa peau était blanche, des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux, il avait un corps fin et des muscles légèrement développés.(bave bave xD)

'Il est vraiment mignon quand même ! Je comprends pourquoi toutes les filles sont après lui ! ... mais à quoi je pense moi !'

Le blond n'avait pas remarqué mais il fixait Sasuke depuis cinq minutes, cependant l'autre s'en était aperçut :

- Quoi ? Je suis si beau que ça ? o.ô

- Hein ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes que tu me regardes !

Naruto vira rouge tomate et marmonna quelque chose incompréhensible. Il se remit dans la position dans laquelle il était quand le brun arriva, les yeux fermés. Le silence s'installa mais des gouttes tombaient sur son visage. Pleuvait-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux ...

Sasuke se trouvait au dessus de lui et le regardait dans les yeux. Les gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage venaient des cheveux de Sasuke :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- gné ? (réponse toujours intelligente ... XD)

- Je suis si beau que ça ?

Naruto rougit mais détourna les yeux. Le brun s'approcha encore plus de son visage mais ... :

- Sasuke ! Naruto ! On va manger ! Où êtes-vous ?

'Mince !'

Sasuke se releva laissant le blondinet abasourdit et entreprit de répondre à Sakura :

- Nous sommes ici Sakura, retourne au campement nous arrivons.

- Dacord !

Le ténébreux ne voulait que la rose arrive à la cascade car elle n'aurait pas arrêté de fantasmer sur lui et l'aurait coller toute la soirée pour aller se baigner avec.

Le retour au camp se fit dans le silence. Naruto doutait de ses sentiments, il avait eu chaud dans le bas du ventre quand Sasuke était sur lui, il aurait voulut lui demander mais il avait peur de la réaction de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le soleil avait déclin ; la prise de Kakashi était en train de cuire au dessus d'un feu sûrement allumé par une technique. Tous s'installèrent autour et discutèrent de leur fin de journée. Les deux garçons n'exclurent pas le lac, maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, il n'irait plus se baigner de plus qu'il partait le lendemain matin donc comme il faudrait tous ranger le temps leur manquerait pour faire autre chose (aller se baigner là ! on est bien dacord ! xD).

- Quoi ? Un lac ! Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parler ?

- Gomen Sakura-chan ! On n'avait pas envi de bouger.

- L'eau était si bonne que ça ?

- Oh oui ! Elle était claire et douce ! Le soleil se reflétait dedans ! Je lui ai même donné un nom : « _Le lac étincelant_ » :D (fallait bien que je remette le titre quelque part ! xP)

- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux Naruto ?

- Il ne te plait pas Sakura-chan ? Je peux le changer si tu veux !

- Non, non ! C'est bon il me plait !… N'empêche j'aurais bien aimé aller m'y baigner avec Sasuke !

- …

- Aller les jeunes il est tard ! Comme nous sommes en mission il faut que nous restons quand même sur nos gardes. Nous allons nous relayer la nuit. Naruto tu prendras le premier quart, Sasuke le deuxième, moi je prendrais le troisième et toi Sakura comme tu as l'habitude de te lever assez tôt tu prendras le dernier.

Tous approuvèrent sans rechigner. Pendant que les autres allaient dans leur tente, Naruto s'installa près du feu. A peine s'était-il installé qu'il commença à ressentir le froid :

- Arg ! J'ai oublié de prendre une couverture ! Il fait froid ... /

Mais quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête, il se retourna et vu Sasuke :

- Tien, tu risques d'en avoir besoin …

Sasuke avait lâché sur sa tête une couverture comme si il avait entendu ce qu'il avait di !

- Me-merçi …

Et le brun s'en retourna sans rien dire. Le blond lui mit la couverture autour de lui et faire attention, commença à s'imaginer dans les bras de son colocataire de tente entourés de la couverture. Néanmoins Naruto se ressaisi vivement et secoua sa tête pour effacer l'image qu'il avait eu quelques instants avant.

'Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pense à Sasuke de cette façon ?'

°OooO°

A SUIVRE !

Naruto : Hé Sasuke ta vu ya une nouvelle ! T'es bien nouvelle hein ?

Eline : Vip n.n

Sasuke : Elle soit être aussi tordu que les autres -.- ...

Eline : Meuh non ! Li ! « met la fanfic sous les yeux »

Sasuke : ôo ... Oo ... èé C'est quoi ça ! Je suis gentil à la fin de ce chapitre ! « sors le kunai et passe la fic a Naru-chan »

Naru : « li »

Eline : Mais t'es gentil pour faire craquer Naruto n.n' !

Sasuke : ...et une couverture ? Pourquoi pas un chapeau tant que t'y es ? « brandi le kunai »

Naruto (qui as fini de lire) : Sasuuu- chan ! Tu ma donner une couverture ! Ca me réchauffera n.n ! « saute sur Sasuke »

Sasuke : Bon ca ira pour cette fois -.- « range le kunai »

Eline : Tu n'aurais pas osé ! Sinon t'aurais pas eu la fin xP ! Sinon ... reviews ? n.n'

PS : La fic est en deux chapitres (trop long pour en faire 1 seul) et la suit sera mise mercredi  !

Appel à autatrice (teur ? ) : Quelqu'un voudrait me faire un lemon pour le 2eme chapitre ? ' Si personne c'est pas grave ça mettrait juste du piquant XD ! (Pour être franche j'ai 13 ans ... j'en ai déjà lu (xD) mais je me sens pas capable d'en écrire un ...)


	2. Tours de garde

**Titre : **Le lac étincelant.

**Autatrice : **ba … moi ? (sinon ya le profil :p)

**Disclamer : **bon ne tournons pas autour du pot ... ils sont pas à moi ! TT

**Couple : **SasuNaru

**Notes :** C'est ma première fic soyez pas trop méchant ! (en fait 2eme mais 1ere a être terminée)

- paroles

(mes coms si yen a)

'pensées personnages '

et enfin dsl pour les fautes '

°OooO°

De retour dans la tante Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se demandait bien où avait-il trouvé le courage de faire tout « ça ». Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il se souvint de sa journée. Il ne luta pas contre car il était tout seul et même si il ne se l'avouait pas ça faisait du bien de laisser ses émotions le submerger.

Naruto de son côté se sentait bien sous sa couverture, il n'avait pas très chaud mais sans il serai frigorifié... cette couverture que Sasuke lui avait emmené, pour lui... Le blond repensait a la scène de l'arbre, celle du lac, et enfin celle de cette couverture ... sans sent rendre compte le sang lui montait aux joues (elle là on imagine la scène couper en deux avec Naruto et Sasuke rougissant chacun dans leur coin XD), et puis cette sensation de bien être, sa chaleur au bas du ventre, il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose.

'C'est décidé ! Je vais lui demander ! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça !'

Naruto s'aperçu que son tour de garde était fini quand Sasuke s'assis à côté de lui ce qui le fit sursauter (il fait plus que sursauter xD mais je savais pas comment dire xD) :

- ouahh ! Oo ! Sa-Sa-Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

- Crie plus fort tu réveillera tout le monde . ! Et c'est mon tour ...

- Ah euh oui ... bon ba je vais dormir ...

Naruto s'était relevé et avait donné la couverture à Sasuke. Il commençait à partir quand Sasuke lui dit deux simples mots qu'il ne disait jamais auparavant :

- ... Bonne nuit...

- Ah ? ...Merci.

Naruto était surpris ... Sasuke lui avait di « Bonne nuit » !

Sans attendre, après avoir retrouvé la tente il s'emmitoufla dans la couette. Mais il remarqua un détail : elle était chaude et elle avait une certaine odeur ! Il avait du prendre la place de son partenaire. Il ne bougea pas, il était bien. Un seul problème, il n'était pas fatigué. Néanmoins il essaya pendant trente minutes ... sans succès. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

'Bien ! Je vais demander à Sasuke tout de suite !'

Il sortit de sa « maison » improvisée, et se dirigea lentement vers Sasuke. Il se mit assis comme ce dernier avait fait auparavant. Le silence s'installa, mais Sasuke rompu la glace en premier (c'est bisar je croyais que c'est se qu'il était xD) :

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas réagi comme toi quand je suis arrivé tout a l'heure. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ... Pour reprendre tes mots ...

- Ca doit être la phrase la plus longue que tu ais dit ... Pour répondre à ta question je n'arrivais pas à dormir j'ai penser te tenir compagnie ! (Eline : il a fait une phrase intelligente ! Un bol de ramens pour toi / Naruto : Tout mes remerciement ma chère / Eline : N'en profite pas trop ! Ca ne marche qu'une fois -.- / uu)

- C'est très gentil de ta part ...

- Je fais une bonne action et tu te moques de moi !

- ...

Naruto : 'Il était sincère ?'

Naruto frissonna, il n'était plus dans la couette, ni sous la couverture qui est maintenant sur Sasuke. Il resserra ses genoux sur sa poitrine pour avoir plus chaud.

- Tu as froid ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Viens ...

Sasuke avait dit ça avec une telle franchise. Et puis il avait même écarté la couverture pour prouver qu'il pouvait se mettre en dessous.

Le blond rapprocha et prit le bout de couverture pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Le silence reprit. Aux bout de quelque minutes Naruto eu l'impression d'être comme dans la couverture. Cette chaleur, cette odeur, c'était bien Sasuke ; il se sentait encore bien il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de cette chaleur. Inconsciemment il s'était rapproché du brun.

'C'est le moment pour lui demander !'

-Dis Sasuke ... pourquoi ?...

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- ... Pourquoi je me sens bien ... quand je suis près de toi ?

- ...

- ...suke ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question ...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Ca veut dire que ... !

Sasuke se tourna et regarda le blond dans les yeux, celui-ci remarqua que Sasuke aussi avait rougie. Il avait l'air encore plus mignon !

- Que moi aussi je ressens la même chose que toi ... enfin je pense ...

Le brun avait ces trois derniers mots avec un sourire timide.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca me le fait qu'avec toi !

- Baka !

Il lui avait mis une petite frappe derrière la tête gentiment.

- MAIEUHH !

- Je ... Je te ...

'Il me ... ?'

Sasuke qui avait décidé qu'une action valait mieux que des mots, pris la tête du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il se retira, il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Naruto ... Je t'aime ...

- ... Je pense que c'est le même syndrome pour moi dans ce cas ! n.n

Naruto avait relevé la tête de celui qu'il aimait, et lui fait un grand sourire dont il avait l'habitude. N'y résistant pas le brun s'empara de ses lèvres et en demanda accès en passant sa langue dessus. Le blond lui offrit sans hésitation. Au fond d'eux, les deux garçons se sentaient soulagés. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle puis se sourirent. Les ninjas avaient oublié un détail ...

- Hum hum ... c'est mon tour...

- Kakashi-sensei ! V-vous avez vus ? oO

- Vus quoi ? n.n

- Rien rien, répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

Le couple se releva et Sasuke passa la couverture à leur sensei, pendant que Naruto était déjà dans la tente car il ne voulait pas que sont professeur voit la couleur de ses joues. Sasuke lui était habitué à cacher ses sentiments.

Une fois que Sasuke fut partit, l'argenté sortit un petit carnet ...

'huhuhu ! Je vais noter tout ça ! Ca intéressera peut être Jiraya ! n.n'

Le porteur du Kyûbi attendait SON brun dans la tente, celui-ci arriva quelque seconde après lui.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué moi ! Sasuke on peut faire quoi ?

- hummm ... je sais ... !

- Aller aller dit moi !

- On pourrait jouer ... à certains jeux ...

Il avait dit ça avec une lueur dans l'œil et un sourire pervers. Naruto au début, parut légèrement surpris mais lui rendit vite son sourire ...

°OooO°

FIN !

Sasuke : C'est fini oO ?

Eline : ouip n.n ... je pense !

Sasuke : tu penses ? ôô

Eline : Ben je sais pas je la continuerai peut-être ... mais pas sûr !

Sasuke : non pas ca TT

Naruto : suke-chou c'est quoi les « certains jeux » ?

Sasuke : héhé viens je vais te montrer ! ...

Eline les laissant s'en aller : C'était bien ? reviews ...?


End file.
